


You Are The Evening Star In Someone’s Eyes

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Dating, Established Relationship, Fortune Cookies, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco opens a suspiciously specific fortune cookie.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	You Are The Evening Star In Someone’s Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> No word of the day today, but I genuinely received _you are the evening star in someone’s eyes_ in a fortune cookie earlier and I thought it had brilliant Drarry vibes. So here this is!

“I love Friday dates,” Draco said, placing his knife and fork neatly on his plate. “Thank _Merlin_ for Mother babysitting. I adore our babies with my whole heart but a couple of hours off? Utter bliss, Potter.”

Harry brushed his fingers over Draco’s hand. “You haven’t opened your fortune cookie,” Harry replied. “Go on.”

Draco smiled, amused. He broke open the soft biscuit. “ _You are the evening star in someone’s eyes_ ” he read aloud. “Very droll, Harry. You switched the message using a charm.” 

“I might have” Harry raised his eyebrows in mock-offence. “You’ll always be my favourite constellation, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
